The Beginning
by fastnfurious12
Summary: I decided to write about the beginning. We know that Dom and Letty met when they were 15 so going on that basis I am in the process of creating a story about how it could of happened. Remember I have no intention of saying I own anything to do with the Fast and Furious franchise, I am just a fan writing about a film.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Letty and Leon**_

 _Letty: 10 Leon: 11_

Letty was never very good at making friends, with that in mind she had never actually had any friends. She moved around far too much to waste time on people who couldn't care less. Anyway everyone just thought she was weird. And different. People just didn't seem to understand her.

But Leon did.

Letty stared into the sky, which is pretty much what she did most breaks. She'd just get lost in her thoughts. It's not like she had anyone to talk to anyway.

"How'd you get up there?" a voice called. This distracted Letty from the train of thought as she came back to reality and noticed a boy standing below her.

The young boy smiled up at her waiting for an answer, "it's really not that hard" she boasted "just hold onto a branch and I think you can figure the rest out" she told him.

After a few minutes of attempts, he finally made his way to the branch to sit next to her.

"I'm Leon by the way." he told her.

"Letty." she replied, smiling.

Ever since that moment the two of them were friends, even if they were in different years, they still found time to be friends. Inseparable friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Races**_

Dom: 17 Leon: 16 Letty: 15 Mia: 14 Vince: 17

"How many times do I have to tell you your not going!" Leon shouted across the room at Letty. They had been arguing for the past hour and Leon couldn't keep his cool any longer. But he knew that that was probably a mistake because she was one fiery Latina when you got on the wrong side of her.

Letty just glared at him.

She glared at him for what seemed like forever, her stare was cold and Leon didn't know how much longer he could deal with it.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not." she fired back at him.

"No, your not. I've told you a million times and I will tell you again, your NOT going!" he told her.

"Whatever Leon, you can't tell me what to do. Your not my mother." she said back at him and then ran upstairs.

Leon sighed.

He'd just lost. Again. She always won the arguments. She just had this way of getting round him, he'd give in eventually. And that's what annoyed him. It annoyed him how she knew that she could do whatever she wants. And no-one could stop her. No-one.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Yo, Dom. Hurry up. I wanna get to the race before all the girls are taken." Vince called out from the drivers seat of his car.

"Always thinking about the girls Vince. Always." Dom said while laughing as he got into the drivers seat of his car.

They started to reverse out of the driver when suddenly Dom's passenger door opened. He stared at the girl climbing in. His sister. Mia. "What do you think you're doing?" Dom asked her.

"Getting into the car idiot, what does it look like?" Mia said back at him.

"Well get out of my car, you were never invited. Anyway shouldn't you be at at Clarissa's?" Dom asked annoyed.

"It's Melissa's Dom," she said rolling her eyes, "You better let me come." she said glaring at him.

"And what if I don't?" Dom asked.

"I'll tell Dad that it was you and Vince that knocked the boxes over and broke the wing mirror on the charger." Mia said threatening Dom.

Dom sat there and thought for a minute. "Get in the back." he finally said. This made the fourteen year old smile as she got in the back of the car. Dom couldn't believe it. She'd done it again. Got her own way. He really needed to stop he thought to himself.

 _ **...**_

30 minutes later Letty came running down the stairs. Leon looked up at her, there was no way she was going out like that.

She was wearing white shorts with rips in them a black halter neck top showing off her curves and black trainers. Her hair was still the same though. It was down and had slight curls, she wasn't wearing make up. She just looked like Letty. Minus the new clothes.

"What do you think your wearing?" Leon asked.

"Clothes Leon. Clothes." She replied. He looked her up and down and shook his head. He refused to make eye contact with her because he knew she's win like always. He remained in that position for the next 5 minutes and then suddenly, "Fine, I'll go and change." she said rolling her eyes.

He'd won.

He'd actually won.

 _ **At the races**_

"Stay right next to me Letty, I don't want you to go missing." Leon told her.

"Leon, how old do you think I am? I'm not 10 years old anymore. I can take care of myself." She told him.

He looked at her and nodded.

For the next half an hour they just stood there and talked. They occasionally looked at the new cars pulling in, but none of them cars that came were really caught there attention none. Apart from one.

Just one.

They watched as it drove towards the entrance to race wars. And then it stopped. The engines turned off. Everyone was staring.

Firstly a tall man, not much older than Letty and Leon got out of the car. He had a tall figure and was muscley. Secondly, a younger girl got out the car, she was wearing shorts and a floaty top and sandals, she had shiny brown hair and a pale lipstick on and to finish a layer of mascara. Lastly, another man got out the car, again not much older than Leon and Letty, he had dark hair and was quite scruffy looking.

Letty attention though was drawn back to the first man who got out of the car.

Who was he?

She recognised him, but she couldn't remember where. She stood there in thought when she remembered Dom.

Dom Toretto.

By this time she hadn't seen the forming crowd around her as they all gathered around the Toretto's. Leon. Where was he? He'd be going out of his mind if he couldn't find her. Then she saw him. "Leon! Can I have your keys?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked her.

"It's really hot, I was going to go and sit in there while I cool down." she said. He handed her over the keys and smiled at her.

As she began to walk off Leon called after her, "Hey! No driving my car."

Letty turned around still walking backwards, "I won't." she shouted back out to him while smiling. She knew he knew what she was going to do and she knew what she was going to do and what that was was that she was going to drive his car. Maybe even race it if it really came to it she thought.

For the next 10 minutes Letty sat in the drivers seat of the car contemplating whether to actually drive it or not.

"I've never seen you around here before," came a voice from the car next to her. Letty looked up to see Dom sitting there waiting for a reply.

"Maybe that's because I've never been here before," she said back at him raising one eyebrow.

Dom laughed.

"This your ride?" he asked her now starting the engine as he spoke.

Letty thought for a minute and then lied, "Yes," she replied smiling and then looked away, "How about it then?" she said. Dom looked at her confused, she couldn't race. She's a girl. She wouldn't beat him. She couldn't beat him.

Letty looked over at him waiting for him to answer her question.

"Trust me, I'd drive circles around you." he laughed.

"Oh really, what makes you so sure," she laughed back at him.

"This," he told her and then started 360 ing his car in circles multiple times. She watched as he got closer. And closer.

Then it went dark.

Dark.

 _ **At the hospital**_

She woke up in hospital 6 hours later. Leon sitting beside her looking drained and tired, "Letty," he said as she slowly sat up.

"What am I doing here?" she said examining her cuts, bruises and stitches on her left arm.

"At the races some kid trying to show wiped out right next to you, your lucky you didn't loose your arm." he told her.

Letty let it sink in.

Dom. Dom had done this to her. She'd never be allowed back. Ever. Leon wouldn't let her. Ever.

Then he walked in. And Letty saw Leon go from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. "What you think your doing here?" he asked Dom.

"I came to see how she was doing." Dom replied looking at Letty who laid there and re fused to look at him.

"Well she doesn't want you here. And neither do I. So leave." Leon told him.

"Letty.., I'm sorry." Dom told her. Letty looked at him and stared at him.

"Get out. Now." Leon told him.

Dom stood there for a minute, and left. Leaving them alone. Alone.


End file.
